Eclipse
by Shoupinett
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont de parfaits contraires; comme le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune. Et, malgré que le jour et la nuit ne soient rien l'un sans l'autre, la lune et le soleil ne pourront jamais se rencontrer. Ils sont destinés à se chercher indéfiniment sans jamais se trouver, car, là où commence le jour se termine la nuit. (Un One-Shot tourné autour de cette comparaison.)


**Eclipse**

Il est une heure et quart. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, je pense. Je pense à tout mais surtout à toi. Tu es l'être le plus mystérieux que je connaisse. J'ai eu beau essayer encore et encore, je n'ai jamais réussi à te comprendre. Pourtant je le croyais. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on était proche tous les deux. Je pense que j'avais raison. On l'était, avant que tu ne t'éloignes de moi, trop loin, trop longtemps. On se comprenait, on s'épaulait, on se disputait, on était, ensemble on vivait. Mais tu es parti et depuis, je ne suis plus. Quand tu es parti, le temps s'est arrêté, ma respiration s'est bloquée, j'ai cessé d'exister. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre ayant revêtu un masque de bonheur. Les jours passent identiques et je les vois défiler perdu dans le passé. Pendant les premières années, j'ai joué la comédie, j'ai feint la bonne humeur, le bonheur, l'imbécilité. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Tu étais le seul à me connaitre vraiment. Le seul à avoir vu ce que je cachais au fond de moi.

Quand on s'est revus, trois ans plus tard, ton regard m'a fait mal. M'avais-tu oublié ? Avais-tu oublié tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Lorsque l'on se retrouvait le soir et que l'on laissait tomber nos masques respectifs pour être le temps d'une soirée, nous-mêmes. Lorsque l'on parlait allongés côte à côte dans ton jardin et que l'on regardait le ciel ensemble. Peu avant que tu ne nous quittes, on était là tous les deux. Je n'oublierais jamais la dernière chose que tu m'ais dite : « On est de parfaits contraires Naruto. Tu es comme le jour, par ta joie de vivre, ton impulsivité, ton sourire, tu es vivant. Tes yeux sont aussi bleu que le ciel et tes cheveux rendent jaloux les rayons du soleil. Moi, je suis comme la nuit, froid, sombre, silencieux. Pâle comme la lune, et aussi noir que le ciel. Mais malgré que le jour et la nuit ne soient rien l'un sans l'autre, la lune et le soleil ne pourront jamais se rencontrer. Ils sont destinés à se chercher indéfiniment sans jamais se trouver, car, là où commence le jour ce termine la nuit » Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, et moi j'étais pétrifié, je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler autant et surtout pour dire de tel chose. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne comprenais pas le sens de tes paroles. Puis, tout à coup, ton regard a changé, j'ai vu apparaitre cette pupille que tu chéris temps et je me suis senti partir. J'ai seulement eu le temps d'entendre tes derniers mots : « Je suis désolé Naruto », avant de m'évanouir complètement. A mon réveil, tu étais parti.

Et puis on s'est croisés, encore et encore, et c'était de plus en plus dur de garder ce masque sur mon visage. Alors un jour, après une énième confrontation, il s'est brisé, tu l'as brisé. Par tes mots, par ton regard, par tes gestes, tu l'as brisé. Je n'ai pas cherché à le reconstruire, c'était trop tard, les autres m'avaient vu. Je suis resté statique et je t'ai regardé partir à nouveau, sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Depuis, je ne parle plus, je ne souris plus, je ne ris plus. Je fais ce que l'on me demande et je me tais. Je vois bien dans le regard des autres qu'ils s'inquiètent. Celui qui me fait le plus mal est celui de Tsunade. Elle essaie par tous les moyens de me faire réagir mais c'est peine perdue, je ne vis plus. Ils ont fini pas le comprendre. Ils ont abandonné tout espoir de me faire réagir.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il y a une semaine. Je rentrais de mission avec l'équipe Sept et l'équipe Huit s'est précipitée vers nous, nous convoquant chez l'Hokage de toute urgence. Dans leur regard, une lueur d'espoir brillait. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, toute notre promotion était réunie. Et au centre de la pièce, toi. Tu me tournais le dos, tu regardais l'Hokage calmement. Sakura a réagi immédiatement. Elle a crié son habituel « Sasuke-kun » et s'est jetée dans tes bras. Mais toi, tu n'as pas bougé. Puis elle s'est détachée de toi et m'a regardé. Ils me regardaient tous, l'espoir brillait dans leur regard. Ils attendaient une réaction, un sourire, une lueur dans mes yeux, un geste. Mais je continuais à fixer ton dos. Ce n'était plus toi. Tu n'étais plus le Sasuke d'avant. Je ne te reconnaissais plus. Le temps n'a pas repris son cours, mon cœur était toujours brisé. J'ai regardé Tsunade et j'ai vu un désespoir sans nom s'installer dans ses yeux. Je me suis avancé lentement et je me suis arrêté à côté de toi. Tu n'as pas fait un geste et je n'ai pas cherché à voir ton visage. Je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas voir ton regard. J'ai toujours su déchiffrer le moindre de tes regards mais à ce moment là, je ne voulais pas savoir.

Tsunade s'est mise à expliquer la raison de ton retour, apparemment tu aurais découvert la vérité sur ton frère alors que vous alliez combattre. Vous avez discutés longtemps et il t'a finalement ouvert les yeux et tu as compris qui étaient les coupables. Tu es donc revenu à Konoha dans l'espoir de faire éclater la vérité sur ton frère et te faire pardonner. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Tsunade ait cru tout cela. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu revenais comme ça, la bouche en cœur en disant excusez moi je me suis trompé cela arrive à tout le monde et que personne ne proteste. Oh, tu as tout de même été jugé pour tes crimes : interrogatoire par Konoha, un mois de prison ferme et surveillance 24h/24 par des ninjas pendant quelques temps. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas tout écouté. Je m'en fichais pas mal de tes excuses, je n'avais aucune envie de te voir.

Finalement, tu es ressorti aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu as eu plusieurs visites de Sakura, Kakashi et certains autres ninjas. Moi, je n'avais aucune envie de te voir. Alors voila, après tout ce que tu as fais, tout ce que tu m'as fais, tu t'en tires sans problème. Tu réintègres le village sans aucune sanction. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Est-ce que je te déteste ? Non, je n'arrive pas à te détester. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ce mois et je sais qu'au fond de moi tu es déjà pardonné. Mais ce serait trop facile. J'attends quelque chose de ta part Sasuke. Cette fois-ci, c'est à toi de courir après moi et non l'inverse.

Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait Tsunade lorsqu'elle nous a tous convoqués dans son bureau cet après-midi-là, mais elle doit être encore choquée par ma réaction. J'en rirais presque, presque… Et toi as-tu été surpris ? As-tu été ne serait-ce qu'un peu touché par mon propos ? Ce n'était pas prévu tu sais. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le bureau, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à faire une mission avec toi. Une mission à cinq, tu réintégrais l'équipe Sept mais on ne virait pas Sai, du moins pour l'instant. Mais je ne voulais pas. Une mission avec toi, c'était trop dur pour moi. Il s'agissait d'une mission d'infiltration au pays de la terre, une mission très intéressante qui permettrait de tester ton niveau et de te réintégrer progressivement au village. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'ai pris la parole. Deux petits mots qui ont claqué dans l'air comme des fouets : « Je refuse. » Personne ne disait plus rien. Tsunade me regardait, surprise. Sakura et Kakashi étaient choqués. Finalement Tsunade a pris la parole. Elle m'a posé un ultimatum, c'était ça ou une mission de rang D comme nettoyer les vitres de la tour du Hokage, mission qu'elle avait attrapé au hasard dans sa pile. Elle me connaissait, elle savait que plus j'étais loin du village, mieux je me portais. Quand je sortais, je retrouvais un semblant de vie. J'étais occupé, je ne pensais plus. Je me sentais plus libre. Elle savait que même si depuis ton départ j'allais mal, je détestais toujours autant ces missions pour Genin. Il me restait une fierté ou au moins un semblant de fierté. C'était peut-être même la seule chose qu'il me restait et je refusais de m'abaisser à faire ces missions ridicules. Pourtant là c'était différent. Une mission avec toi, devoir te faire confiance, travailler en équipe, c'était bien au dessus de mes forces. Alors, à la surprise de tous, je me suis avancé vers son bureau et j'ai tendu la main. Tsunade n'a pas semblé comprendre mon geste. Elle est restée tétanisée. Je lui ai pris des mains le rouleau et j'ai prononcé une phrase, une toute petite phrase : « Je préfère encore laver les vitres ». Est-ce que cela t'a fait quelque chose Sasuke ? En tout cas, eux ils étaient vraiment très surpris. Je me suis retourné sans te regarder et alors que j'allais partir, je me suis arrêté à ton niveau. J'hésitais. J'hésitais à te dire ce que je pensais, là, maintenant, devant Tsunade, Sakura et Kakashi. J'ai finalement ouvert la bouche et je crois que tu ne t'attendais absolument pas à cela de ma part. Mais depuis que tu étais parti j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à tes paroles et je pouvais enfin te répondre.

« Tu sais Sasuke, tu avais tord. La lune et le soleil finissent par se trouver. Et, pendant ce court instant, le soleil devient ténèbres et le jour pénombre. On appelle cela une éclipse. »

Tu t'es tourné vers moi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ton visage, j'étais déjà parti. Puis, j'ai effectué ma mission en quelques heures. Je sais que tu m'as observé, j'ai senti ton regard comme celui de tous les autres. Sakura avait dû leur raconter. Votre mission ne commençait que le lendemain, elle avait eu tout le temps. Mais, à aucun moment tu n'es venu me parler.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je n'aurais pas dû être dérangé, personne ne connaissait cet endroit. Personne à part toi et moi. Soudain je frissonne, c'est toi. Que fais-tu là ? Je ne bouge pas, je ne quitte pas le ciel du regard, j'attends de voir ce que tu vas faire. Je ne suis même pas sur mes gardes, tu es peut-être là pour me tuer ou pour me capturer et me livrer à l'Akatsuki. A la bonne heure, qu'est ce que cela changerait ? Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Si tu m'attaquais maintenant Sasuke, je ne me défendrais pas et je perdrais définitivement ce qui me reste de ma fierté. Tu m'auras définitivement tout pris.

Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu te contentes de t'allonger à côté de moi comme avant et tu regardes le ciel, enfin je pense, à moins que ce ne soit moi que tu regardes. Je n'ose pas tourner la tête. Je ne veux pas te montrer le moindre intérêt. Mais tu prononces ces quelques mots qui brisent mes dernières résolutions : « Je suis désolé Naruto ». Puis, tu prends ma main dans la tienne. La mienne est chaude alors que la tienne est glacée. J'en frissonne. On est si différents Sasuke, comment pouvait-on s'entendre si bien ? Tu m'attires Sasuke, comme un aimant. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, je m'en suis rendu compte depuis longtemps. Puis, tu te rapproches et poses ta tête sur mon épaule. Tu me murmures ces quelques mots : « Même si la nuit l'emporte sur le jour, pendant une éclipse, la lune est mise à nue par le soleil qui l'éclaire de toute part ». Ces quelques mots qui changent tous et que me font comprendre bien plus de choses qu'un long discours.

Je suis surpris par ces mots. J'ai peur de comprendre leurs significations. Lentement, je tourne ma tête vers toi et je plonge dans tes yeux. J'y vois tellement de choses. Je sais maintenant que toi aussi tu t'en es rendu compte. Est-ce aussi pour cela que tu es rentré ? Et je t'observe encore et encore et je sens au fond de moi que tu es revenu. Je te regarde quelques instants encore, ton visage, tes yeux. Je respire ton odeur qui m'a tellement manqué. Puis, je pose ma tête sur la tienne et je souris pour la première fois depuis que tu es parti.

Alors, le temps reprend son cours. Jour et nuit sont de nouveau réunis. Lune et soleil se sont enfin trouvés.

En voyant ton sourire je respire de nouveau, je vis de nouveau. Alors je ferme les yeux et nous restons comme cela jusqu'au levé du soleil, sans prononcer un mot de plus. De toute façon, de mot, on n'en a jamais eu besoin.


End file.
